buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs Saitama
Spider-Man vs Saitama is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 20! MARVEL COMICS VS ONE PUNCH MAN! Today I will have my two favorite superheroes fight to the death in the first season finale! '' Fight '''NEW YORK CITY - MARVEL COMICS' Spider-Man swung from building to building, rushing as fast as he could to get home. It was a busy day, Sinister Six, three exams, dodge-ball with Flash Thompson, pretty rough. "Man, I'm tired. Tempted just to stop here and sleep in an alleyway, but I got no excuses for that. Ugh. At least, I'm only around five minutes from ho-" Peter was just about to say before he heard a massive boom, He swung towards where he heard the boom and landed. What he saw was disgusting, He saw half the corpse of a monster the intestines and bones laid across the ground along with it's blood. Spidey looked at what caused this carnage and saw something weird, The man who done this was bald wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a white cape wearing a blank expression on his face this man is named Saitama! Spidey stood up straight and said "Well you've been busy!" Saitama turned around and said Um who are you?" with a normal tone of voice almost like doing this was in the norm, "Well you seem like a weird person, killing things with such bru-!" Before Peter could finish he was punched in the chest by Saitama sending him skidding backwards! Spider-Man clutched onto his chest in pain as he said "If that's how you wanna play it then fine!" Saitama looked at Spider-Man and said "Ok" FIGHT! Spider-Man regained his composure quite quickly as he leaped at Saitama and threw a punch to the One Punch Man's face as he recoiled in pain, Saitama had to take another socking to the jaw as he stumbled backwards leaving him open for a Spider-Sting which made him fall to his knees. Spidey tried to do a final uppercut only to be flicked in the side, Saitama decided to use his head literally as he headbutted the Web Head causing him to be launched by the attack. Saitama looked at the knocked down Spider-Man and said "Are ya done?" Spider-Man scrambled to his feet as he said "Heh you wish!" as he then webbed the wall behind Saitama. The One Punch Man looked behind him before he then said "You know you missed right?" Spider-Man's eyes made the shape of a smug expression as he said "Did I?!" "Uh yeah you di-" Saitama tried to say only for Spidey to pull the wall on The Caped Baldy's back sending him flying towards him. Spider-Man then began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks before finishing it with a stern kick to the man's lung sending him crashing onto the ground. Saitama jumped up and looked to see Spider-Man pounding his fist against his palm as he said "I'm gonna kick your bald ass!", Saitama stood up tall and said "Your gonna have to catch me first!" he then began running around the Super-Hero attempting punches at him, Spider-Man then used his Spider-Sense to jump over the final punch and kicked The One Punch Man in the forehead causing him to scramble backwards while holding his hand to his head in pain. Spider-Man swung at Saitama and attempted to hit him in the stomach, Saitama dodged the kick with ease and raised his fist when he accidentally hit Spider-Man in a bad place to be hit, Spider-Man fell to the ground and clutched his crotch screaming in pain. Saitama gasped before walking towards Spider-Man and frantically began apologizing, While this apologizing continued Spider-Man slammed Saitama straight in the balls. Saitama fell to his knees clutching onto his crotch while trying to hold back the scream of pain. Spider-Man scrambled up and said "That's what you get Bitc..!" only to be punched in the stomach launching him into a wall, Spider-Man was now regretting his last decision as he was bombarded by an explosive flurry of punches. Spider-Man began to fall as the final punch stopped when suddenly he was hit in the stomach making him loose his breath, Saitama then threw another punch upwards which blew the whole wall to pieces launching the Web Head upwards due to the force! Saitama leaped up from another building and charged at the stunned Wall Crawler with his fist reeled backwards, Spider-Man dodged the punch with ease and punched downwards sending the One Punch Man crashing head first into the ground making it stuck in the hole of a crater. Spider-Man landed right in front of the Caped Baldy and began walking away thinking of a plot to beat this fiend! Saitama pulled his head out of the ground and stood up only to see a sewer lid coming towards his face. Saitama put his hands up only to be hit straight in the face making reel back in pain, Spider-Man ran towards the stunned Caped Baldy and attempted a kick only to be punched in the face ripping his mask as he was launched backwards. Spider-Man tried to stand up but he just fell to his knees as he began bleeding from his mouth, Saitama walked towards the knocked Spider-Man and attempted a punch only for him to get a coke can to the head. Saitama looked up and saw a crowd of New Yorkers throwing stuff at him as they shouted "Hey get away from him freak!" and "You fight one of us you fight all of us!" Spider-Man began getting encouraged as he stood up and threw a punch at Saitama's face launching him onto the concrete ground. As Saitama stood up and prepared to fight again Genos flew beside him and got into his battle stance ready for battle! "Genos where did you come from?" Saitama said only for Genos to speak up as he said "Doesn't matter we need to beat this guy before he kills you!" Saitama turned his head and shouted "HE WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED ME YOU IDIOT!" Spider-Man looked on and was just about to say something when suddenly Silk swung beside him and said "Hey Pete!" Peter smirked before getting into their battle stances and so did Genos and Saitama! This fight is gonna be good! Spider-Man and Silk swung towards the two enemies and attempted a kick, Sure Genos was hit by the attack but Saitama wasn't as he dodged the strike and punched Peter sending him crashing onto Silk. Genos regained his composure and ran behind the two spider totems and fired a wall of flames on them, Thankfully Spider-Man saw this and grabbed Silk while jumping into the air Peter then threw Silk onto Genos causing him to fall to the ground. Silk began her assault on Genos as she battered the face off the Robotic Cyborg literally, as the metal skin flew off Genos' face only for Silk to be sent flying backwards by a kick by The Saitama. Silk skidded across the ground and pounced on the Caped Baldy, As Silk was hitting Saitama in the head while he tried to pull her off Spider-Man ran towards Genos! Genos attempted to fire missiles at Spider-Man as he dodged them with ease. Peter landed onto the ground and webbed the Cyborg in the feet before pulling making him fall on his back, Spider-Man leaped at Genos only for him to stand up and shout "MACHINE GUN BLOWS!" Spider-Man looked in fear only to be hit by the firey flurry of punches causing him to shout in agonizing pain, Peter took the final punches only to fall on his hands and knees as he coughed up heavily. "Ha that's it!?" Genos taunted only for Spider-Man to say "Nope!" Before throwing a brutal uppercut that launched his top half from his hips and legs! Genos was still fighting as he fired blasts at Silk who was stunned by the blasts, Genos landed a couple of feet away in a heep. Spider-Man looked at Genos and saw that that he was glowing and not moving with his eyes closed, "SILK DON'T!" Spider-Man tried to shout as Silk tackled Genos and began battering the Robot, Silk stopped as she saw Genos' core glowing orange and yellow as she said "What the hell!?" Spider-Man swung towards the two only for Genos to say "Goodbye..." Suddenly a massive explosion went off blowing Genos to pieces and burning Silk into ashes killing them both instantly! Spider-Man looked at the dust that was settling and fell to his knees in sadness as he realized that his friend just died in front of him! Saitama looked at the dust too but instead of sadness he felt anger! Spider-Man and Saitama turned to each other and both said at the same time "YOUR DEAD!", Spider-Man really wasn't playing anymore as he strode towards Saitama angrily as the One Punch Man done the exact same. Spider-Man and Saitama realled their fists back again and then it collided causing a small shock wave to occur knocking over bins, Saitama attempted a punch but Spider-Man ducked and attempted an uppercut but The Caped Baldy dodged this lasted for minutes. Spider-Man then punched Saitama in the face leaving him open for a Taser webbing causing him to be shocked by the attack. Peter wrapped his web around Saitama's neck and tightened it before swinging him into the a brick wall causing a dent in the wall and Saitama's head, Spider-Man let go off the web and charged towards Saitama and threw the strongest punch he had ever done which caused a shock wave so strong that the wall behind him to crumble into pieces. Spider-Man clutched onto his hand as he broke it due to the force of the attack, But Saitama got the worst of this as his whole head was crushed! KO! Saitama's dead body fell in a bloodied heap, Spider-Man looked at the corpse of Saitama and said "That's what you get...Asshole!" Suddenly saw the New York citizens running towards him, They then picked up his unconscious body and brought him to the hospital. He done so much for them the least they could do was bring him to the hospital! Conclusion And the winner is: Spider-Man! Category:The sayain Jedi